A Single Grain of Rice
by Warrior of Words
Summary: Mulan rewritten so that if Mulan/Ping was actually a boy - Ping himself! A misunderstood boy, taking his father's place in the army under the command of Captain Li Shang. But just how far will things go? Will the story be the same? Or will there be more blood and romance? A single grain of rice can tip the scale. One man may be the difference between victory and defeat.


With the 'Hero of China' injured in the tent, after saving his life no less, Shang couldn't help but worry, pacing back and forth like a madman. Ping had his trust and owed his life to him. His worry was getting the best of him, hoping – no praying! – that his comrade was all right. Then, thankfully, the doctor came out from under the tent. His hand beckoned Shang down, who leaned his head down in response to listen. With worry, he close his eyes, furrowing his brows until he heard the soft man's voice say happily, "He's going to be fine."

A heavy boulder felt like it was being lifted from Shang's shoulders, letting out a sigh of relief and quickly went into the tent. Seeing the feminine man lying there, Shang knelt beside him. Ping looked up, smiling as he saw it was Shang next to him and the only one he wanted there. Sitting up, he winced from the twinge of pain, to which Shang pressed a hand softly on his chest to lean him back down, "Don't get up," the Captain whispered.

Ping rested his hand on Shang's forearm of the hand that was still on his chest. In truth, the touch burned like a child too curious of a flame, getting burned and retracting quickly. But Ping didn't retract. He knew it was wrong to think of more touches by the Captain next to him, but couldn't push them away. He wanted more. But the pain in his side was still lingering, making him falter back to lay down, but looked over to Shang, "It hurts…" he admitted, then thought of the others, probably freezing and shivering from the cold, frowning.

Shang hated it when Ping frowned, making his beautiful, almost feminine, features turn sour. The gentle hand on his forearm made Shang shiver, wanting everything from the man he was indebted to. Lightly, he moved his arm to hold onto Ping's hand, loving the feel of it, like it was right, but put it next to the other's side if he was uncomfortable by the motion. The Captain gazed at the other up and down, trying not to imagine the rest of his covered body while only his chest was shown, being wrapped by only a few bloody bandages. But he knew he was lingering, looking back up to Ping, large doe-eyes, "What can I do for you?"

Feeling he was taking too long and worried about the men of their company, his friends, Ping quickly answered, "Get the men to the Imperial City. You all will never survive the cold."

Worry began to fill throughout Shang again, "What about you? What are you saying? You can't stay here either, Ping! You'll die…" he said with the words pouring out of him.

With a mere shrug, Ping gulped, looking sadly at his wounds and his voice quivering, "I can't move, Shang. At least not well. The tent will help for a few hours…enough to buy me some time to regain my strength a-"

"We'll wait for you," Shang rushed to say.

Shaking his head, Ping looked to his commander, "You all will freeze if you aren't already. Get to the city. It's your only chance." His hand itched to touch Shang's again, longing for the touch until Shang took it again, gazing with pure surprise in his large, ebony eyes.

"Then you're coming with us," Shang said sternly, receiving a confused, dazed expression from the other before picking him up. It was surprisingly easy, since the boy was so small, secretly loving that about him, but careful. And hearing the yelp from the other, Shang's eyes went to the other's wounds to make sure he hadn't reopened them. Seeing nothing and just the surprise from the other, he carried Ping out of the tent.

Their company looked up at them both in relief that Ping was all right, with his hair down, making him more feminine than ever, and surprise from their Captain holding him. But with an expressionless face, Shang looked to everyone, "Pack up. We're moving to the Imperial City. Quickly! Our hero needs more medical care." He said as he went to his horse, placing Ping on first, gently. With a smooth, swift move, he got onto the horse himself, grabbing a blanket and placing it on Ping to cover him from the cold.

Gasping, Ping had never been so close to him Captain, almost blushing. And the warmth behind him was certainly not helping. He couldn't control himself as he leaned back into him, wanting to be enveloped in the warmth and in his arms. Hearing the gasp, Shang wrapped one arm around Ping, another burning touch even more so now, trying not to gaze at the gritty man in front of him, rugged and exhausted as he went further into his arms, biting the inside of his cheek. It was only then did Shang realize that his desire for Ping would bring about more trouble than it had been just for falling for the young man. And his mind began to flicker back to how it all started…


End file.
